Excuse me! Mr Mail-man!
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: You've got 'Male'
1. Mirage

**_Excuse me! Mr. Mail-man!_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: You've got 'Male'_

 _A/N: Who doesn't love a man in uniform? ;) This is my newest sticky situation, as usual list can be found on my profile page. Don't forget to review!_

 ** _Mirage: illusion, visions._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Mirage_**

 **-Higurashi House- (Kagome's room-Thursday-Night time)**

It was quiet-there were others sleeping in the house after all. She couldn't make any noise if that would be possible in a little while. She had a naughty grin on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. Sango had bought her this indecent piece of lingerie-saying it might come in handy-A very happy birthday to her but Kagome had just looked at her like she was crazy. Well it would come in handy tonight…..she'd remember to hug Sango later for her 'thoughtfulness'.

The outfit was made in **easy-to-tear** blue and black lace which accentuated (emphasized, highlighted) her breasts, the panties-rather thong revealed too much-barely there and could be torn by those skill-full hands of his. The way he was he'd be annoyed she'd worn anything at all but it was important to raise his blood pressure before they did it of course. Just to see him harden in front of her wanting to press his body against his. Suck her, thrust himself in her till she begged him for more. It was just priceless.

It would be foolish for him to ring the bell so she hovered around the front door in a bathrobe just as so not to shock her mother, grandpa or Sota. This was not Kagome's 'everyday wear'. And Kagome wasn't the erotic type and her to wear this outfit? Impossible.

A soft knock and a gleam in Kagome's eyes. She licked her lips her lower regions tightening waiting for his fingers. The door creaked open and blue eyes gazed into his. She had no idea what was going through his mind right now.

His expression said he wanted her very, very badly….just looking at her black hair and blue eyes made him want to push her into a bed and take her-very badly and do it hard to hear her voice, her moans, her screaming his name.

 ** _Shame they couldn't be loud….._**

He'd come into the house in complete silence looking around to make sure no one was watching or saw them. She had tip-toed down to open the front door for him. He followed her up the stairs inwardly wondering what she was wearing underneath that bathrobe. Or perhaps nothing at all?

Walking inside and getting irritated he shut her door behind them flipped her body around, a smirk on his face, he tore her clothes, panties first and then the top. She gasped as he lifted her and placed her on the bed. Taking his own clothes off he pushed her onto the bed so she was lying underneath him.

"Hmmm Kagome. Looking lovely as usual." He whispered into her neck and kissed it. His hands brushed her breasts and he sucked at one. Kagome gasped as her body arched telling him to do more to her.

It was a full moon as the light came pouring into the window down at the pair that was on her bed-making love in sheer ecstasy. Not a sound except for their moans and a gasp from her. She felt his finger sink into her and she widened so he could go into her deeper. She felt him move his finger-thrusting back and forth hard.

"Ahh yes!" Kagome cried as she encouraged him to go harder and felt him put another finger into her. She sighed breathing deeply feeling wet and totally well spent. How long had she been waiting for this? She felt him pull his finger out. Seemed like he was trying to loosen her before he had her as his. He had never wanted to hurt her in any way. Whether it was her heart or while having sex.

She wanted it…..she wanted him…..for **HIM** to take her virginity. He had pulled her legs apart, rather roughly, glad that she was loose enough for him to take her now. He slid in slowly watching her expression. He thrust in and out of her-not wanting to stop at all. He had his mouth on hers so she didn't make any sounds—shame that there were people in the house. He'd rather take her to his house instead.

He slid out and brought her into his lap, feeling her body and her breathing hard trying to calm down. A caring smile-rather smirk-on his face as he patted and rubbed her back. She would be his and his only. He decided to slide back into her-not caring that she gasped as he held her against him-not moving but just holding and feeling him inside her-tighten around her.

Pulling out reluctantly he laid her on the bed and lifted her leg up and started kissing her thigh followed by the other one until he reached her vagina. Without warning he slid his tongue in and sucked back and forth and then bit her softly enjoying the sounds coming from her.

Suddenly there was a light and both looked at each other and then peered towards the door….were they….had they been caught? The both would be in deep shit….if Kagome's mom caught them…..but…..

 ** _Kagome Higurashi-Naked to the world-woke up with a rude start, bolting up in bed, looking around wildly for some hot man? Sweating like crazy, feeling very wet, panting hard, a shiver down her spine-like she'd just had some hot and wild sex….._**

 ** _-Kagome's Room- (Friday Morning)_**

No the door was closed shut as she looked at the door and sighed at the ceiling of her room. The light was just the sunlight streaming into her room. What the hell was that? Pushing her blankets aside she shook her head. Stupid! Stupid! She was so stupid! The hell with her rolling around in bed with a hot guy!

She sighed very loudly and walked towards her closet to pick out her 'everyday wear' then marched to the bathroom mumbling something insignificant. She heard her mom calling from downstairs that she'd be late and shook her head. Late huh? It was a Friday maybe she should just call it a 3 day weekend and not go to school. She trudged (slow, weary steps) her way downstairs into the kitchen to see Sota eating cereal and her mom making her lunch.

"Mom, Sota. Good Morning, I'll be leaving now." Kagome said not waiting for a response. Her mom said something about breakfast and eating lunch and wasn't she hungry?

 _'_ _Hungry? Yeah I'm hungry alright.'_ Kagome thought a sad smile on her face and walked down the shrine steps. She kicked a small pebble on the road. As she walked seeing the front doors of school she inwardly wondered even if she wasn't engaged in 'some sexual activity' with a hot guy why was she feeling crazy wet, breathing heavily, body tight and very very sore like she really DID do something.

 ** _That had been way too real to be a dream…_**

"Kagome! Kagome!" a voice called from behind her. It was Sango. Kagome was always happy to see her but right now she was too irritated with herself to even muster a smile and just nodded hello. She couldn't show Sango how she was feeling or even tell her about her 'very real or fake' dream even though both were like sisters. She had to put up a good show-otherwise Sango would see right through her.

"Sango. Good morning." Kagome said nodding. Sango returned the smile and said that she, Kagome was early coming to school today. It was rather odd. Almost as if she'd been running away from something? Dammit! Sango was going to see right through her. Kagome shook her head like she was being silly and changed the subject to what Sango planned to do after school and that she was glad that school was getting off early and how it was great that Chemistry class was canceled.

Sango didn't catch on and started talking normally and Kagome was just nodding (not listening) as she went through her 'dream' again and again….wondering whether that had been a real event or not.

 ** _-Tokyo High School- (Algebra Class)_**

"…..and so class Algebra is the broad part of mathematics in which letters and other general symbols are used together to represent numbers and quantities in formulae, equations, geometry and analysis." Mr. Takanaka said. He was about to go on (probably about how great algebra was) but the class was 'saved by the bell'.

Bring! Bring! Bring!

The last bells of the school signified the end of the day and it was a Friday too. Unlike the regular day which ended around 4:30-5 pm-it was half a day due to teacher conferences, after school activities etc…

Kagome rushed out of math class which was her least favorite-and since it was a half day with no homework why should she be paying attention? Sango or Ayame weren't in this class either so it was even more boring. She didn't stop to hear what Miroku was asking her-who sat at the back of the class. He was probably missing Sango who was in English class right now with Kikyo and Ayame.

She went straight to her locker which was on the ground/first level floor (thank god) grabbed her bag, looked at her reflection in the mirror, smoothed her hair-and slammed the door shut. She didn't take the school bus even though her home was far enough that she should be. She would rather walk; it was good exercise for her too since this semester she didn't have Physical Fitness (P.E) in her schedule. She didn't want to 'pack on the pounds' so to speak.

While she walked out the front doors she heard some students making plans for the weekend, girls excitingly talking about their newest crush, complaints from some guys about their 'insecure girl-friends' and sighed inwardly shaking her head. She didn't care to make any plans. Sometimes it was better off being alone and needing your own space.

Inuyasha caught up to her before she made her 'great escape' asking if she wanted to see a movie Saturday with the rest of their group. She shook her head-said have a great weekend-and took off demoness style. Inuyasha scratched his head wondering what had gotten into her.

 _Perhaps she had plans of her own?_

 **GASP!** Could it be a hidden super secret she hadn't told anyone? Not even her girl-friends? Could she be seeing someone-An older guy? Did she do a dirty weekend job to make money? Like stripping or pole-dancing? Easy money? Because she couldn't get a decent one? But hmm…Inuyasha had never seen her in the red-light district….

 ** _Leave it to Inuyasha to jump to really irrational conclusions….._**

 ** _-With Kagome-_**

Kagome Higurashi was running home from school as she brushed off her friends and Hojo that she was in a hurry and couldn't walk home with them-she'd just hear about gossip from her friends and Hojo talking about the newest remedy to treat her….

 _Besides….she had a really good reason to rush home….._

Her raven hair blew behind her in the wind and she ignored the man yelling from the car that she almost ran the red light and was she stupid or something? Did she want to die? Etc…..

Arriving at home she climbed the many hundred steps up the shrine (no wonder she was in good shape) and opened the front door with her key. She said hello to the house but no one was home. Mom worked, Sota was at school and grandpa was probably at some local shrine or in the warehouse (where he kept his entire demon saving things and trinkets) went up the stairs to her room and shut the door, locking it. She looked at herself in the large stand-up mirror and bit her lip. How could she concentrate on school at a time like this?

So… if she had indeed 'done something dirty' with a really hot guy last night she should have a mark or some type of bruise. She blushed as she thought of his love marks on her body.

'…'

Closing her windows and then turning the light on she undressed and looked at herself in the mirror-almost dying from real shock. There on her chest were soft marks; her thighs were sore because she had bruises-it seemed as someone had bit her by her neckline…..so why hadn't she noticed this before?! When she was changing for school earlier?!

She wondered if it was a good idea to go into 'panic mode' or keep her calm and sort things out one at a time…..errr…..well…that is…..

 **Who was HE?! Who the hell was this guy who ravished her last night?! How come she had no memory of him? He hadn't left any evidence behind as to who he could be either.**

 **GASP! Was she!? Did he really?! Was she perhaps pregnant?! Oh no! Then it was like a one-night stand?! GAHH! She was too young to have a baby! Wait…she'd never consented to do this…had she? When did she decide that?**

 _Nope…Kagome wasn't able to keep her calm at all at the moment….._

 _'_ _Okay, okay. One step at a time Kagome Higurashi.'_ She said to herself nodding and took a deep breath. Then she saw the torn and totally destroyed lingerie pieces on the ground and fell back on her bed in deep and utter shock and just stared at the ceiling.

 **WHO WAS HE?!**

 **-With Inuyasha-**

He had this bewildered expression on his face as he stood where he was watching her go. Hnnn….he had watched her 'fly off' in a hurry like there were demons at her feet, raven black hair following behind. What was so…so important that she had to run off home?

Should he be concerned? Was she hurt? Should he follow her to see if she was injured? He bit his lip as he heard Miroku call his name. Inuyasha turned to look at the 'pervy monk' (as everyone called him) and Miroku asked him the same thing he was wondering.

 _Why was Kagome behaving so strangely?_

"Keh. She probably wants her 'space' or something along those lines. Girls are weird sometimes man. Sango and Ayame will probably take care of her girly-issues." Inuyasha said and that they should grab the rest of the guys and do something together instead.

 _Yeah…Kagome had some real issues alright…._

 ** _-_** **With Kagome-**

There she sat on the bed-looking at the ceiling-then at the lingerie on the ground and then her reflection in the mirror. To say she was in shock was just an understatement. She should be behaving much much differently. How was she going to explain this to everyone? Something like:

 _'_ _So like hey I'm not a virgin anymore just thought I'd tell you all'_

Or….

 _'_ _I had this wild and hot night of sex with a random stranger and damn it felt good…no hard feelings? Can you still call me your friend?'_

Or….

 _'_ _Well it was one night…..and you girls should try it once or twice too! You will never regret it...'_

 _'…'_

Nope….she was so screwed! Even more so than she had already been! She would be looked down upon. She couldn't even go to the doctor to see if she was pregnant or not. What a shame on the Higurashi name! Her mother would disown her!

This was the worst. She looked back down at the torn up lingerie pieces sighed very loudly and went to the bathroom to take a long shower and clean up her thoughts. A while later she got out and dried her hair looking at the time. She was glad that none of her friends had shown up to see her.

 **DING! DONG!**

 **DING! DONG!**

 _'_ _Crap! Of all the! Spoke too soon'_ Kagome thought glaring at nothing in particular and wondered if she should open the door at all. It was Friday so she would play 'no one is home' but then…..

 **DING! DONG!**

 **Knock! Knock!**

"….really….I don't know why I'm going but anyway…." Kagome muttered and made her way downstairs. She opened the door to hear a deep voice and she looked up at him. So it was a guy wearing a mail-man uniform. Yeah she figured. Mail was here.

 _How exciting for a Friday afternoon….._

"Hello. You must be Miss Higurashi, Kagome? Am I right?" he said looking down at her with those….those eyes! They had a grin type look in them. She didn't realize she was staring.

 **'** **OH HOLY HELL HOT!'** was the only thing that went through Kagome's mindset at the moment.

"Miss Higurashi, are you well?" he asked. Cute. She was-looking at him with pretty azure eyes. It wasn't as if this was the first time he'd been stared at. He shifted and waited till she 'came back to her senses' Raised an eyebrow as he saw her shake her head. Real charming-she was.

She shook her head. Idiot. How stupid was she? What a terrible first impression. She beat herself inside and said hello-that she was indeed Kagome.

"I am Taisho, Sesshomaru." He said introducing himself and that he was their new mail-man…

 _A few minutes went by…then…._

Kagome looked lost to the world for a second as she comprehended these words and then her heart skipped a beat. Their new mail-man was this guy? **This** was his part time job? But why would someone so hot do a job like this?

'…'

But she wasn't complaining-not at all! "Ah yes I'm fine. Thanks." Kagome said taking a deep breath. Okay then. One step at a time…..

"So did you bring me mail right now or something?" Kagome asked. He didn't have letters in his hands at the moment and not even a box to deliver at the door. So why was he here?

"Oh if you're going to ask about our mail-box then you're going to have to climb the stairs and hand-deliver them. We don't really have one." Kagome said. Was she talking fine? She wasn't sure. Hopefully she wasn't sounding stupid in front on him.

"I see. Well that can be arranged. If someone such as you is at the door." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blinked. Was he flirting?

"Anyway, I should go. Just thought I'd introduce myself. Oh and by the way….the towel you're wearing around your body is soaking wet. It's quite revealing in fact." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked down the shine steps. Kagome just blinked at his retreating back then at her body-wrapped in a towel.

Was this a form of 'Hentai' or not? Or was it a pick-up 'suggestive let's get in on line?'

'….'

How mortifying! She could just **DIE!** Right now! Would the earth open up and swallow her whole right now?! Please! And closed the door behind her and sank to the floor mentally hitting herself.

 _-With Sesshomaru-_

He was smirking on his way down the steps in deep thought. So this was her….His half-brother's ex-girlfriend Kagome Higurashi…..

 _How very interesting…._

 _She was quite unusual for a typical Japanese girl….._

 _-Kagome-_

She was back in her room staring at the ceiling-still clad in her towel. How come Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed the marks on her body? Was her first thought? Surely he would've asked/said something….it's not like they were light or invisible.

 ** _Unless…_**

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: Don't forget to read and review! Thanks._**


	2. Misinformed

**_Excuse me! Mr. Mail-man!_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: You've got 'Male'_

 _Last time: Surely he would've asked/said something….it's not like they were light or invisible. Unless…_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Misinformed?_**

 ** _-With Kagome- (her room)_**

There she sat on the ground still staring at the ceiling into nothingness really. She shivered but she didn't think it was due to the wet towel (that was gradually getting colder on her-skin with goose-bumps now) that she was wearing. What…what was that just now? Did she have a dream or a nightmare last night? About a really hot guy no less, then this **_other_** hot guy who was calling himself 'Sesshomaru Taisho' pops out of nowhere in front of her doorstep today saying hello and that he was their new mail-man.

Why….no….when did the post office hire ** _hotties_** to deliver mail these days anyway? And just who the hell was he? Odd that he apparently knew who she was. Since the mailing address had her mom's name on it. So then hmm….was he the Stalker-type? Still a very sexy stalker-type…..Did that make it better?

'….'

Taking a deep breath she stood up and looked at herself in the stand up mirror, a wry (mild amusement, irony) look on her face. Why was she beating herself up, so to speak over nothing in particular? Just a silly-well a silly hot dream. But one thing was still bothering her. Why hadn't Sesshomaru said anything about the marks/bruises on her body? It was clearly visible to the naked eye! Unless…..Unless…Unless what? She bit her lip as she shook her head and took the wet towel off of her and went towards her closet.

It was almost as if she thought-no absolutely KNEW for sure that this hot guy from her dream had been the mail-man who was calling himself Sesshomaru. And he hadn't said anything because the marks on her body had been from him! Just a normal everyday occurrence so not to worry at all! What a ridiculous thought that was! She'd never seen this guy's face before and she laughed out loud.

Going through her closet she looked for something suitable and maybe warm to wear. _'Shorts…no…skirt….no….ahh….'_ Kagome thought finding the appropriate outfit and nodded pulling it off/down and examining it-mind elsewhere.

The sun was starting to set in the sky and Kagome heard the front door open then shut. Seemed like either mom or Sota was home. She grabbed the dress she had picked and pulled it over her head hearing her mom say she was home.

Kagome responded that she was too and was coming downstairs. Reaching the bottom she saw mom had brought groceries and helped her carry some to the kitchen. Mom was surprised to see her since Kagome had told her she'd be going out with the girls and guys this weekend to 'hang-out' see a movie, go out to eat etc….

Kagome shook her head and said she'd changed her mind at the last minute and wanted to be alone today and she'd see about tomorrow. But mom didn't need to know of this 'Sesshomaru' guy she had accidentally come into contact with? Or seen? Or had the pleasure of meeting? And the fact that she was wrapped in a towel in front of him, staring into those sexy amber eyes of his. How scandalous a thought that was!

 _Or how hot he was…_

 _Or how Kagome's insides churned (stir, flamed) with desire to just touch him?_

 _Or how Kagome was so disappointed he hadn't (cough) brought her any mail? Or even a box to (cough) deliver to her?_

Of course she'd tell her mom (well something about him) Because what if he showed up mom wouldn't know but think he was a random stranger. Kagome would just leave a few details out. No harm done!

 ** _Right now her conscious was berating her saying, 'yeah so then are you going to ask him if you can take his shirt off once he shows up at your doorstep tomorrow? Or perhaps he'll ask you if he can take that towel off of you..'_**

'…..'

Kagome's face flamed and thankfully mom's back was to her. She would've asked what the matter was. "Ah, I forgot to tell you mom that we have a new mail-man. Uhmm he (he what?) came to our door to say hello earlier. His name is Sesshomaru uhmm….Sesshomaru-san." Kagome said nodding that this was the truth and nothing but the truth.

"I see. That's great." Mom said. She turned and asked if Kagome told him to deliver the mail to their door. **(Kagome's guilty conscious panicked thinking mom was 'onto her')** but it wasn't so. Mom just asked if Kagome told him that they didn't have a mail-box so deliver to the door. And she nodded breathing a sigh of relief.

"So what uhhm what groceries did you bring? Are we eating that for dinner?" Kagome asked trying to 'casually' change the subject. No way did she want to continue discussing their new mail-man.

 ** _Well….their sexy, hot new mail-man that was…._**

"I'm home!" Sota called out walking into the house a few hours later and said he was hungry in the next sentence. Kagome smiled as she and Mom were both busy in the kitchen. He dropped his book bag on the ground sat down at the kitchen table and went over his day and excitedly talked about his newest crush 'Hitomi' he called her. Kagome was silently listening as he and Mom talked both not noticing Kagome's odd silence.

"And so I actually spoke to her today and she said yes! Isn't the great?! I can call her my girl-friend now right? Kagome? Hello? Uhh Kagome?" Sota asked waving a hand in her face. Where did she go? She was spacing out?

"Huh? Ah yes! That's great news Sota!" Kagome said with a head nod.

'….'

Sota's eyebrow twitched. Kagome seemed to have moved to another planet-or maybe another dimension. "So who is he?" Sota asked and crossed his arms. Face saying that he was about to give her a 'dad lecture'.

"WHHAATT!No one!" Kagome said waving her hands in front of her in a panicked tone that already sounded like a huge lie waiting to unfold or blow up in her face.

She'd been found out! **_(Conscious shaking its head and went elsewhere)_**

"So who is this special guy?! I'll kill him!" Sota said acting like an older brother who was way too over protective of his precious baby sister….

'…..'

Kagome shook her head and said she had been spacing out recently due to some dream-or nightmare-she had which seemed too real to have been a fake one. Well it wasn't a lie…..

"Hmm…." Sota said and decided to 'buy that explanation' for now and went on to talk about Hitomi and where they were going on their first date. Then said dinner smelled great and stood to see what it was.

He went to go upstairs to wash up and change as Kagome watched him go and then sweat-dropped. She was in trouble! What if she wanted to date Sesshomaru? What would her mom say? And Sota?! GAH! He already wanted to kill poor Sesshomaru! And they hadn't even met!

 ** _'_** ** _Only date him? Like for real? Who are you lying to? You want to invite him into your home, marry him—make love and have babies!' Conscious said popping back in after a while berating Kagome._**

Her conscious was the worst! Her biggest enemy!

"Uhhm mom I'm going to go upstairs and wash up as well. See you in a bit!" and took off demoness style before her mom even had a chance to get a word in. She was sure her face was really red and wanted to escape before her mom asked her anything. She shut the door and moved towards her bed sitting down taking very deep breaths.

Her mom would probably think she and Inuyasha were back together or something like that. It had been a while since the two broke up and Inuyasha was now dating Kikyo who'd recently transferred here from Kyoto.

….Not that Kagome was complaining at all! Kikyo and he seemed better off together anyway. Inuyasha was a really high-maintenance type of guy….who had the knack for acting like a 'dog' -and sometimes in front of the ladies too. Everyone fell for his pretty-boy looks with silver hair and gold eyes.

wait-just-a-second…..

 _'_ _Silver hair-gold-colored eyes…..'_ Kagome's brain repeated again and again. She stood as a 'lightbulb' turned on/appeared in Kagome's head.

"Sesshomaru Taisho….could you be related to Inuyasha & their family?" Kagome said aloud to no one. Inuyasha never said anything or even mentioned having any siblings so perhaps Sesshomaru was a relative with similar features?

But this Sesshomaru had red-very distinctive stripes on the sides of his face-which made him stand out more and Inuyasha didn't. No way were the two even remotely related! Ha-ha! What a silly thought that was.

 _Odd though….she should've realized that both of them had the same last name of 'Taisho' Hard to miss? Maybe?_

Besides the two were completely different! Inuyasha was made of fire and Sesshomaru was more like frozen icing that you'd want to lick off and have it melt in your mouth…..err….Damn that sounded dirty and Kagome flushed red patting her VERY RED cheeks which turned redder instead. What the hell was wrong with her?! She was turning into Miroku!

'…..'

 ** _-From Downstairs-_**

"Kagome! You coming down or not? otherwise I'm gonna eat all of dinner!" Sota said from the kitchen below. Kagome responded that she was coming and tried to….codeword: **TRIED TO** forget about Sesshomaru and that ridiculous dream she had last night and how she felt about it. She was just over-reacting and shook her head making her way downstairs…..

 _…_ _.Forgetting to pick up the torn lingerie and_ _HIDE_ _it in case mom came to (cough) investigate…._

 ** _-With Inuyasha- (and the rest of the tachi)_**

Everyone had gone out to get a bite to eat-see a movie then were all slowly walking their way home through the local park. Even though everyone had a great time it was oddly silent. until…

 **BONK!**

"Houshiii…Be glad I don't have any weapons to hurt you for real!" Sango said in a dangerous hissing warning tone and raised a fist (that she meant business)

"Ah love is really in the air isn't that so Sango-sama my love?" Miroku said happily (a slap imprint on his face) and he rubbed it lovingly (which only irked Sango more)

"Those two-I will never ever understand them." Rin said to Ayame. Hate-love relationship? Couldn't really say. Kouga and Inuyasha just looked at each other and Kikyo wasn't (or looked like) she wasn't paying attention. Indifferent maybe?

Even though Ayame was dating Kouga at the moment she said, "Kouga if you ever grope me like that I will make you see stars or perhaps make sure you can't ever use 'it' ever again-that would make it much better and more satisfying." She said in an eerie, sweet and evil tone.

Kouga looked nervous-hair standing on end-and nodded that 'he was a believer' and moved a few feet away from her and walked next to Inuyasha instead.

'…..'

"I'm still kinda concerned about Kagome's behavior this morning." Inuyasha said scratching his head. Though the two were not dating anymore-they were still friends and on good terms-and he'd made that very crystal clear to Kikyo so she didn't get any jealous thoughts on how to make Kagome's life hell.

"Yeah me too." Sango said tapping a finger to her chin and looked at the sky (and hit Miroku on the head at the same time) Multi-tasker she was…as everyone sweat-dropped. She said Kagome had arrived earlier than normal to school and didn't greet her (Sango) with her usual sunny and cheery smile/attitude.

"You think something's wrong at home?" Miroku asked while Sango glared **daggers of immortal pain** at him and he laughed nervously. (He was inching towards her luscious beautiful bottom again) It was just asking to be groped!

'…..'

"No. **GASP!** You think some stalker-fellow is after her or something?! Like wants to kidnap her? hold her hostage? Make Sexual advances?!" Inuyasha said panicking and was about to rush to Kagome's home…

"Stalker…. _.fellow_?" Kouga repeated very slowly (still keeping a wide berth from Ayame)

"This is not that movie we just saw an hour ago baka!" Ayame said in an irritated voice. Honestly! Last time Inuyasha thought Kagome did dirty-dancing on weekends at the red-light district…..

"Can we please change the subject? I'm sure Kagome is doing just fine and wanted her own space for a while." Rin said sighing and pointed out that her boyfriend Shippo wasn't here today either.

"Fine. okay. So hey, Inuyasha you said your half-brother is coming or already came back to Tokyo?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. About a week ago. I don't know why he picked such a ridiculous part-time job though-it's almost like he REALLY wanted that job for some reason. It's in the neighborhood where Kagome lives. I mean really? A mail-man? The hell with that. How do you meet cute girls like that? More like an embarrassment. And one from our family too…." Inuyasha said and didn't think much of it, his arms crossed as if he was in deep thought feeling very sorry for Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…" Miroku said (going into wise monk mode or was it Hentai mode?)

Inuyasha didn't look happy as he spoke about Sesshomaru. He was heir to their company and father had sent him to America for a few months to which he was happy about. (He'd be out of Inuyasha's hair for a while) The two weren't exactly close.

Everyone looked at each other and decided to drop the subject. The air started to get tense and it seemed a touchy subject. They knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't have the same mothers-Sesshomaru's had passed away and now their father, Inu-Taisho had married a woman named Izayoi who was Inuyasha's mother.

Sesshomaru had to respect her no matter how much he disliked it. They lived in the same mansion but it didn't mean he had to always converse or see her. Perhaps going to America had been a vacation of sorts for him…..

"So what do you all want to go do now?" Sango asked not noticing Miroku hiding in the shadows to (cough) attack her again. It was a Friday so they could still do a lot of things. Besides since they were seniors their parents hadn't given them a curfew time.

Their Parents just said: **_'Make sure you come home safe and alive-in one piece. If you end up in any sort of trouble-drugs, alcohol, stealing or even Jail we will NOT come bail you out. If we find out you bribed someone with money to get you out because we are rich you will not return home for a certain amount of time and no one will help you. You stay in Jail and reflect/think about what you did and how wrong you were.'_**

 _Yes, they all had lovely and kind parents who cared indeed…_

 _'…'_

"I say we go and give Kagome a visit! She must be lonely and her house isn't far from here." Ayame said. Everyone agreed to that and started walking towards her house. Maybe they'd hang out at her place for a few hours before going home and then they could all do something on Saturday….

…..That is if Kagome wasn't preoccupied (lost in thought, elsewhere) with that brain of hers. More than likely she'd be at the doorstep waiting for Sesshomaru to deliver the mail tomorrow and she'd tell everyone else she'd see them on Monday at school.

 _Shame that the mail didn't come on Sunday's though….._

They all arrived at her front door and Sango gave it knock and Kagome herself opened it. "Ahh….hi guys?" Kagome said looking really surprised and then looked down at herself-discreetly- in a panic hoping none of her (cough) 'love marks' were showing through the dress she'd picked to wear. She sighed and took a deep breath.

Suddenly a hand was on her forehead-it was Inuyasha's. "Hmm….you're not sick." He said. Kagome shook her head and told everyone to come in. Sota walked in from the kitchen and said hello. He went back to his room then to make plans for his 'date' tomorrow.

"So Kagome. What were you doing while we were out?" Rin asked as everyone sat down.

 _'_ _Dreaming about 'getting it on' with a sexy mail-man' Kagome mentally said._

"Uh ha-ha. Not much! Just the regular cleaning and organizing my room." Kagome said.

"I see…." Sango said and then Inuyasha cut her off, an apologetic look after he started talking like this was a life or death situation (and Sango needed to wait)

"Hey Kagome. You know this is off-topic but you have a new mail-man. Pay him no mind. He's a jerk with no social skills. Just get your mail and shut the door in his face. He might even be dangerous to you." Inuyasha said.

"You know him?" Kagome asked looking up in interest. Sango gave the others a 'side look' as everyone looked at each other-all wondering how come Kagome **DIDN'T** know him?

Uh-oh….

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: Thanks to everyone for your enthusiastic reviews lol… Please read and review! thanks._**


	3. Realizations

**_Excuse me! Mr. Mail-man!_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: You've got 'Male'_

 _Last time: "You know him?" Kagome asked looking up in interest. Sango gave the others a 'side look' as everyone looked at each other-all wondering how come Kagome_ _ **DIDN'T**_ _know him? Uh-oh…._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Realizations_**

 _-Kagome's living room- (with everyone)_

Inuyasha had just said something quite odd to her-Kagome-at the moment and she hadn't caught everyone's 'look' that they gave to each other. Surely she knew Sesshomaru! had met him and seen him and spoke to him directly. Maybe she thought this guy was a look-alike? Or someone who just resembled Sesshomaru? Perhaps this whole scenario had been a dream to her? Or she'd just imagined 'the sexy Sesshomaru' at her doorstep saying hello and how do you do?

'…'

And here Inuyasha was just being rude right? Shut the door in the new mail-man's face because he was some dangerous being that might even harm her? She bit her lip as she gave everyone a confused look. "Uhmm…Well…." Kagome started. She started to feel stupid. Like she was the only one missing something important.

"It's nothing really important anyway. Just keep your distance from him. It's just called **'STRANGER-DANGER'** okay?" Inuyasha ended in a (trying not to be too concerned voice) and trying not to embarrass her or make her feel uncomfortable. There was a moment of silence then…..suddenly….

 **DING!**

And a 'light-bulb' appeared on/in Sango's head. "I've got a great idea! All guys leave right now and Kagome, Ayame, Rin and I will have a girl-talk then a sleep-over! And see you all tomorrow! We'll watch a movie or whatever." Sango said and kicked/shooed-Well told the boys to 'please get lost' in a sweet voice.

Amazing how quick the guys were to quietly and very fast obey her commands. Scary, that Sango was….

"Sangoo! my loove! Don't separate us! We belong together! I thought that we always…. Owww!" Miroku said waving his hand in panic as he was being dragged away by Kouga. The door closed as Inuyasha gave them an apologetic look, bit his lip and sighed walking into the darkness of the night, hands in pockets.

Of his brother-he wasn't really sure….Perhaps time to set him straight? About how things 'worked here'. This wasn't Sesshomaru's world.

 _-With the guys (Outside Kagome's home)-_

 **Bonk!**

"Don't be so loud because you're separated from 'your love'. You're disturbing the peace of the neighborhood. Kouga said in an annoyed voice. Like Miroku would never see her again. Geez! He'd see her tomorrow! When did this guy get interested in violent girls like her anyway? Who just _smacked_ you around all the time? And Miroku STILL looked at her with those 'loving eyes' of his. Was his brain 'broke' or something?

'….'

They went on their way into the darkness. The girls would be just fine and Kouga wondered what the guys should do for the rest of the night. Nothing illegal or dangerous of course.

Their parents would never let them back in the house or never bail them out of jail. Punishment for rich kids was to 'reflect' on their bad **_choices_** ….

"Sangoo!" Miroku called out into the darkness.

'…..'

 _-With the girls-_

The door closed with a loud sound (and Kikyo who had just left as well-saying something about needing to do something else) was kind of odd? This was girl-time and she should stick around but they couldn't force her. She was always kinda strange to begin with. Not that they were saying anything bad about her.

There was a silence in the room for a while then Sango started chuckling and shook her head. "Sorry about Miroku everyone." Sango said. Geez! If the guy loved her so much then why DID he grope other woman and want to have their baby!? She didn't get him at all! He loved her enough to embarrass himself and her then….did he do it to make her jealous?

Kagome grinned as well saying the guy was just in love with her and it was a good feeling when someone loved you (well Miroku did it/expressed it in a weird and funny way) Inwardly she was having her own 'war' about what was going on and why she was having these disturbing erotic type dreams/visions?

She sure as hell could not ever tell her friends about this! They would want to pry more into it and try to figure out who he was; which guy Kagome was last in contact with? Did Kagome lock the doors at night? Leave her window open maybe? (Well they didn't think 'this guy' was going to 'fly in like Tarzan' to ravish Kagome in the moonlight but still it was worth a thought or two to be on the 'safe' side of course!)

'…'

Kagome was in deep trouble! As she wondered how she should discreetly go up to her room and hide the evidence-to which of course Kagome did not have at all! Just a guilty conscious! Ha-ha what was she worried about?

Then she looked at Sango's back. Great. What rotten luck! That indecent lingerie piece was GIVEN to Kagome by Sango! So of course Sango would recognize it and wonder how…no WHO ripped it into shreds.

(Inserting Miroku hentai-ness thoughts)

Of course it hadn't been Kagome who was/had just been busy examining it. She took two steps back (towards her staircase) about to take a mad dash towards her room and hide anything and everything. Just make an excuse that she had to use the bathroom and girls could take their time coming up and 'help yourself to anything and everything in the kitchen' etc….and took off with such speed that would make a demoness proud.

"Uhm Kagome?" Sango said aloud and turned around to see a non-existent Kagome in the living room.

(Insert missing place of person pointing an arrow at it-anime style)

"Perhaps she had to use the bath-room? Or forgot something upstairs." Ayame said from where she was sitting.

 _'_ _Or wants to hide something she doesn't want us to see.'_ Sango thought inwardly biting her lip. Seemed like Miroku was 'rubbing off' on her little by little…..

 ** _-Sango's inner thoughts-_**

 _What would Kagome want to hide that she didn't want us to see? She was sure Kagome did NOT own anything that was worth hiding. Anything embarrassing, anything erotic, no (cough) toys to (cough) 'play' with…..wait…._

 _GASP! She, Sango had given her indecent lingerie so Kagome could 'make good use' of them one day for her birthday a few months ago. Had she? Had she really gone and 'done the dirty' with a guy finally?!_

 _Seemed like Miroku HAD rubbed off on Sango….._ _ **a lot.**_

 ** _-End Sango's inner thoughts-_**

"Hmm well shall we go upstairs? We should be staying up there to sleep anyway. So why don't we just go up now?" Sango said and without an answer from Ayame or Rin she just went up like she lived/owned the house.

"Uhmmm…." Ayame started and looked at Rin who just shrugged. Well Sango did know Kagome longer than they had so…..it should be okay?

On the way to Kagome's room (as they went up the stairs in the hallway) they stopped to hear Sango and Kagome's loud voices in/from her room—Sango sounding somewhat unlike herself. Really unlike herself….

 ** _(With Sango and Kagome)_**

"I am your best friend! I've known you since…since well we were in diapers! How can you keep something from me?! I can see it in your eyes! That guilty 'I didn't do it' look is right there!" Sango said as she crossed her arms. She wondered whether she should go on a 'Kagome room search/hunt' herself?

 **Crash!**

Ayame and Rin popped into the room suddenly-rather running in asking what was that loud sound and then sweat-dropped as it seemed like Kagome-that guilty as hell look on her face-and she was blocking the closet? Sango was walking in well….seemed like she was cornering Kagome like a predator demanding Kagome move away so she could investigate her room and perhaps her whole home properly.

"Uhmm guys?" Ayame started slowly. Sango looked like she was about ready to 'beat' answers out of Kagome right now but those two weren't listening to her at the moment.

"Ka-go-me…." Sango started.

"Ah-heh…" Kagome said gulping looking around for a 'get-away'

Sango's eye twitched and decided to get straight to the point and not caring who was listening right now. "Kagome…where's the (cough) lingerie outfit I gave you earlier? And told you to put it to good use?"

"lin-ge-rie…out-fit…." Rin whispered/repeated very slowly and eyes wide staring at Ayame. Kagome WAS NOT the erotic type who would (cough) perform such indecent behavior…GASP! Or perhaps this was the 'dark side of Kagome' she had never seen. She was hiding her true self and it had finally come out?!

Ayame sighed having other thoughts (not hearing Rin). Her thoughts at the moment were what color Kagome's lingerie was and (cough) how much was covered before 'said guy' tore it off and was now in shreds, btw and hiding in her room now? So then she, Ayame was a true believer of this far-fetched story?!

'…'

"I…." Kagome started and fidgeted still looking around for her 'great escape'

"You…" Sango said awaiting Kagome to finish. This was going nowhere fast…

"Fine. Geez you three!" Kagome huffed (and while staring at the ground) muttered her whole 'incident' and took a deep much-needed breath and gulped. What would they say to her? She did say it was a damn dream-no matter how erotic so that made it better right?

Only in Kagome's world…

"So….then like…" Sango started looking totally bewildered at Kagome-a total loss for words. Alas then there was a very loud:

"Then please explain why in HELL's name is that lingerie shredded into a bazillion pieces?!" Sango said pointing at the poor lingerie-which was expensive btw-in this rude and exasperated voice. She didn't get it?

Ayame and Rin had no words to share as they just watched this interplay between their girl friends who were acting crazy.

"Not that I'm happy you've finally 'done the dirty' but….So who was this hot guy anyway?" Sango asked calming down like nothing happened and examining the lingerie in her hands which were torn beyond compare and could never be used again.

'Damn…. Shit…oh hell no….' Kagome's eyes said. She should've known that was what was coming next! Sango knew too much! She knew things before they even happened?! How?

"Kagome…I swear if I even hear a lie come from your mouth-and I hope to god that it wasn't Inuyasha otherwise I swear I'm going to become a nun, shave my head/hair and join some temple! Yes! That's how much I care about you!" Sango said shaking the lingerie in her hands with vigor/emphasis.

How awkward…..

'….'

"Ehh—heh. Uhh…" Kagome said shaking her head that it wasn't Inuyasha. And she did not want Sango to join a nunnery. Besides that would make Miroku very unhappy.

"Fine. Okay. Well I don't really know. I do know he had silver hair and gold eyes." Kagome said. Sango sighed and put the lingerie outfit down and 'plopped' onto Kagome's bed and then—in sudden realization-jumped up like it was on fire.

Huh?

"Kagome. Did you even change the sheets?" Sango said pointing at them from where she was standing.

Kagome turned redder than a cherry and Ayame and Rin coughed. Sango sure did know how to get down to business, that much was for sure.

"This is really bizarre Kagome. You're clothes are torn but you said it was a dream. The window was closed so you let some stranger into your house-no matter how sexy he was-into your bedroom, no less without a single thought and went 'at it' like rabbits?!" Sango said. And went on her 'mom-caring lecture' and said did she know anything else about him? Where he lived? Number?

Then a light-bulb popped into/on Kagome's head saying she did remember that they had a new mail-man who had stopped to introduce himself earlier-called himself Sesshomaru Taisho-and he looked just like the guy from her dreams!

Sango stopped speaking and stared at Ayame and Rin who had the same expression as hers. "I'm going to have a word with that guy." Sango said and punched one hand into the other with an evil grin. Sesshomaru was about to experience some pain. How dare he…..Always thought the world was his and that women were at his disposal…..

Kagome wasn't just any girl he could use and throw away.

"Uhmm…I'm not sure I agree with Sango's look right now." Rin said. Lucky for Sango that she knew the Taisho family since she was young, both being from aristocratic families and all, so Sango wasn't the least bit afraid of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Those two always were at each other's throats, being half-brothers and never got along. Seemed more like barking at each other like dogs…..

'….'

"Hnn…we'll see the guys tomorrow. And hopefully Sesshomaru will join us." Sango said nodding (coming back from her evil thoughts).

 _-Back to the guys- (with Inuyasha)_

They were all bored as they passed by the park and then Inuyasha said, "I'm just going home." and grumbled saying that he'd see them tomorrow. It was always better with the girls around anyway. Besides even his girl-friend Kikyo hadn't come along with them and she hadn't stayed with the girls either.

He'd be damned if she was plotting hell for Kagome. He'd made it sure that if that did happen she, Kikyo would never see the sun again, or be sent to a remote island or die a very early and very painful death and no one would ever find out. Her very existence would disappear.

 _Weren't the Taisho's such kind and lovely people….._

 **-Taisho Mansion-**

Inuyasha walked through the front doors and into the foyer only to see the person he LEAST wanted to see at the moment. GAH! Why was life so bad to him? "You bastard! Go back to whatever country you came from! You only cause trouble!" Inuyasha said pointing rudely.

"Indeed. It is good to see you as well little brother." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Looked like he was home after all…..

"KEH!" Inuyasha said grumbling something about being an a** and went into the kitchen to see if he could get a bite to eat before bed.

Sesshomaru followed him with a smirk. No….he wasn't going to attack him. It wasn't right to attack a man who had his back turned. Besides this was the only way up the stairs to his bedroom. Inuyasha turned around suddenly and raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru stopped and something went 'flying' towards him.

 **CRASH!**

…..as Sesshomaru narrowly missed it by a few feet.

"Da' Hell you bastard! Why do you smell like Kagome!" Inuyasha said and stalked closer to him to hit him with any other 'weapon' that was close by. Be it a glass or plate. Even a fork would work. It was sharp after all.

"Little brother. Do you know how antique and expensive that vase is that you just broke? It belonged to father's grandfather from the feudal era." he said calmly looking at the broken vase by his feet.

"Antique my a***!" Inuyasha said about to attack him again and this time he had a glass in his hand.

'…'

"Hnnn..." Sesshomaru said wondering how to stop Inuyasha's little temper-tantrum rampage. Whatever he said only made Inuyasha more riled up since he took it the wrong way. Wait…what a great idea…

"You're wondering why I smell like **_your_** Kagome? Oh I'm sorry. She's not **_yours_** is she? That would make her your mate? Since she is single what's the big deal if another male wants her as his? Unless they have to go through you and have your approval? That's hardly fair little brother. Unless of course she's already been with someone already? She could always lie to you. Like she'd want to explain her love-life to you of all people." Sesshomaru said.

He went on to say that since he was their new mail-man he'd be seeing her everyday anyway.

"The hell you are! I'll get you're a** fired right away just you wait!" Inuyasha yelled to the whole mansion and then a china plate went flying…..

 **CRASH!**

Good thing father and mother weren't home to witness this otherwise Inuyasha would have hell to pay. Sesshomaru sighed and stepped over the broken plate and went up to his room saying that he'd be getting his uniform tomorrow.

"The hell you are! I'll…..I'll find that outfit and burn it mu-hah-hah-hah!" Inuyasha said from below and raised a fist then made a rude gesture with his finger. Kind of creepy behavior on Inuyasha's part…..

 _-Night time- (Kagome's room)_

Kagome was hardly asleep as she saw the rest sleeping peacefully. After that whole 'fiasco' how could anyone sleep? Sango had told her mail-man was none other than Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha's older brother who also happened to be the mail-man-and the mystery man from her dreams!

How mortifying! So when she'd waltzed up to him (opened the door) in her wet towel that was for REAL?! Gah! This was the worst! What was going on? She shook her head and went downstairs wondering if she should be embarrassed or ashamed of her (cough) actions.

The girls knew now too! This 'thing' hadn't been a dream then? GASP! She….wasn't a virgin then. She didn't feel any different since…then….then she HAD let Sesshomaru-who (again pointing out) happened to be Inuyasha's half-brother-ravish her in the dark of the night? How would she ever face him again in life? What would his expression be like once he saw her? Amused? Mocking? That trademark smirk of his?

She had to go live in a forest or in a cave now where no one knew her! wait….hold on, that wasn't important right now…..

GASP! Was she pregnant?! She was too young to have a baby! Oh dear god! Save her and her sanity please! She sighed and stared out the window which showed her the well-house from below. Biting her lip she leaned against the wall of her bed and stared at the ceiling. No way was she getting any sleep in tonight.

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks._


End file.
